


Surely, Our Fate Has Just Begun to Flow

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M, kinda fluffy kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaworu and shinji rebuild the world and reminisce on their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely, Our Fate Has Just Begun to Flow

**Author's Note:**

> happy kawoshin day!

Red eyes, red waters, red skies.   
Third impact, the attack of the angels, the Evas.  
But what had it always brought forth? The pain of the boy, oh so fragile. He couldn’t handle it, couldn’t they see! He was delicate, he needed to be protected. Why force him to fight? Why make him slaughter? His loud screams could not be forgotten.  
Kaworu breathed deeply, repotioning himself on the bed. He was half curled up but still sitting up. Breathe in, breathe out. That was all over. That’s right. Shinji was in the kitchen, preparing a late lunch. He was smiling and humming to himself, asking Kaworu questions offhand.  
This was the world they remade together. This was a world in which he made Shinji Ikari happy.   
“Kaworu-kun?” Shinji called out for a second time.   
“Yes, Shinji-kun?” Kaworu chirped, not realizing he had been called before.   
“I um…are you okay?”  
Kaworu’s head snapped up startled, at those words. “I’m perfectly fine, Shinji-kun”  
Shinji took off his apron, placing it on the side, at crossed the small studio apartment to their bed. He got onto the bed and crawled over to Kaworu. “Are you sure?”   
Kaworu smiled. Shinji was so thoughtful. He picked the boy up by his underarms and placed him on his lap so that they were facing each other. Shinji hid his face in Kaworu’s shirt and Kaworu laughed. “I’m sorry for making you worry”  
Shinji’s hands found themselves on Kaworu’s cheeks and his eyes pierced Kaworu’s.   
“Kaworu-kun…are you thinking about…the old world?”  
Kaworu didn’t say anything, or rather, he couldn’t. His voice was stuck in his throat. Ah, Shinji-kun really gets me.   
He placed a hand upon Shinji’s hand and nodded once.   
Shinji closed his eyes and opened them. He understood in ways. After he and Kaworu came to this new world, sometimes, Kaworu would tell bits and pieces about himself, and sometimes, sometimes, he would tell him about the looping. Shinji asked him to. It took a while for Kaworu to open up, and there was much shaking and crying, but Shinji was always there to hold Kaworu and whisper It’s ok and eventually I love you’s.   
The I love you part happened almost instantaneously after arriving there. It had been a bold move on Shinji’s part. As the Eva pilots were finding places to live, Kaworu didn’t seem terribly interested. Shinji asked Kaworu about it. He laughed.  
“Well…how about…you come…live with me?

Both of them stared wide eyed at each other and blushed furiously.   
“Why would you want to live with me?” Kaworu inquired.  
“Well um…that’s because….Kaworu-kun, I love you…”  
Kaworu kissed him and Shinji kissed back.   
___  
As they sat on the bed, Shinji knew he had to get Kaworu to say what was bothering him.   
“Kaworu-kun” he murmured “you can tell me what’s wrong.”  
It was a long pause, long enough for Shinji to think that maybe this would be one of those days that Kaworu didn’t open up, but finally he spoke.   
“I…I can’t forget how many times I’ve failed to save you. It kills me and I dream about it, about you in pain, and about me unable to do anything about it. I’m sinful, Shinji-kun. I love you, but I do nothing for you”  
Shinji listened thoughtfully to what Kaworu had to say.   
“Kaworu-kun, I think of it differently. How I like to think of it is…you were the only there for me, fighting for me, when the whole world had abandoned me, hated me, scorned me. To say that you do nothing for me, it’s, it’s impossible, because you do everything for me”  
Kaworu’s eyes are spilling with tears, and he can barely manage to speak.  
“I-is it okay for me to love you? I-if I have caused you to so much pain?”  
“Yes” and he began to wipe away his lover’s tears.  
“B-but I’m an angel! I’m the enemy!” He fell over sobbing and Shinji caught him in his arms.   
“Shhh” Shinji cooed “It’s alright, Everything’s alright. I love you, Kaworu-kun. I love you. I will love you forever”  
Kaworu is sobbing, his face is a mess, and he looks up at Shinji. “I’ve always loved you Shinji-kun, ever since the beginning, I never thought, I would get a second chance, after that one loop by the ocean, b-but I’m so grateful, I’m so happy. I love you, Shinji-kun. You’re my everything. I just love you so much.”  
Shinji takes Kaworu’s teary cheeks into his hands, and kisses him. The only other tears that day were happy ones.


End file.
